


Silver-tongued Devil

by Pervina



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And Bertholdt is so afraid he believes him, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bertholdt, Canon Era, Dark Character, Dark! Marco, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, First Time, I hurt my babies, I'm so sorry, M/M, Marco is a sadist, Marco is so mean here, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Possibly Unrequited Love, Rape, Sexual Assault, Sexual Violence, Spit As Lube, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervina/pseuds/Pervina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco lifted one arm in the direction of Bertholdt, and the tall boy, starting to get more than a little uncomfortable, backed off, only to find that he was standing with his back against one of the room’s walls. He glanced sideways, like a frightened animal looking for a way out. He didn’t understand… What was happening..? Who was this boy in front of him..? It couldn’t be Marco… Marco was kind; he was loving, gentle, funny… Smiling… he was not… he was not like this!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver-tongued Devil

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry because it's un-beta'ed. And I hurt those poor babies !!  
> This work is dedicated to a Tumblr user I really admire who asked for a Noncon Marcobert Fic...
> 
> Before you read, please, let me warn you, this is pure angst and evil and ...  
> It is Non-Con... Not dub con, no, just Marco forcing himself on Bertholdt !  
> Read at your own risk, There is WAY WAY worse on this site but it's pretty graphic and hard to read anyway.  
> I actually cried while writing it.. I'm such a whimp =_=  
> (The first part is not too awful, but the next one is! )

“W-wait, M-Marco…! Don…Don’t… I… I Marco please… stop, I …” Whimpered Bertholdt.

They were alone in one of the dormitory rooms.  
Everyone had left for dinner, but when Bertholdt was about to exit the door too, Marco grabbed him by his sleeve, smiling kindly like he always does, and asked Bertholdt if he could ask him something - it wouldn’t take long, he promised.

Reiner, who was talking to Bertholdt at the moment, just stared at him with a light frown, as if asking if it was okay, if he needed help to get rid of Marco for the moment or something.  
But Bertholdt told him “It’s Ok Reiner, don’t wait for me, go eat, okay? I’ll hurry back as soon as Marco asked me what he wants to”.  
“Are you sure Bertl?” asked Reiner, the ever good natured, kind hearted Reiner. Bertholdt just smiled nodding, silently reassuring him, and Reiner left; but not without giving a last glance towards his friends while departing.

As soon as they were alone, Marco stopped smiling, his always kind expression turning into a cold look; he even seemed slightly pissed while he glanced at Bertholdt. He moved towards the tall boy, glaring at him with piercing eyes and a strange expression.  
Bertholdt was surprised at first, but even if he wasn’t fond of talking, he forced himself to keep blending in and asked, slightly stuttering: “What’s wrong Marco, you… You look unusually nervous or something… Did… Did something bad happen to you..? What can I do..? Could I… could I help you? Is that what you came to ask me? ”  
But Marco didn’t answer; he continued to walk closer to Bertholdt, who took a step back, fidgeting nervously. He was starting to sweat.

 

"M…Marco?"

The freckled boy squinted at the mention of his name, and then moved forward, taking the few steps he needed to be face to face or almost face to face with Bertholdt.  
The taller boy was towering above Marco, and he should have had been intimidated by his height, but it was not the case; quite the opposite in fact.

Marco lifted one arm in the direction of Bertholdt, and the tall boy, starting to get more than a little uncomfortable, backed off, only to find that he was standing with his back against one of the room’s walls. He glanced sideways, like a frightened animal looking for a way out. He didn’t understand… What was happening..? Who was this boy in front of him..? It couldn’t be Marco… Marco was kind; he was lovely, gentle, funny… Smiling… he was not… he was not like this!!

"Ah!”.

Marco took a last step, closing the distance between the two of them. He was sneering, so amused to see that Bertholdt had started to panic! How pathetic, he thought.  
He had lifted his hands, and had settled them on both sides of Bertholdt’s body, enclosing him, preventing the taller boy to flee.  
He was all his now, and willing or not, Marco was going to take EVERYTING he wanted from the shy boy! Everything…

Marco came even closer to Bertholdt, he could hear the boy’s breathing quicken from the fear he was inspiring him.  
Good.  
Then, he removed one hand from the wall to clamp at Bertholdt’s left upper arm. Gripping him tightly, he approached his face to Bertholdt’s, breathing slightly against the boy’s face; then deciding against it, he went straight to licking Bertholdt’s long neck.  
At that, Bertholdt let another whimper escape from his mouth. He was stuck in place, so stunned he couldn’t move. His eyes were wide open, and he was sweating, a shocked expression on his face.

It didn’t bother Marco in the slightest, so he kept going, nipping at the tall boy’s neck, and then pulling on his sweater to gain access to Bertholdt’s collarbone.

Bertholdt snapped out of his stunned state, trying to move away, squirming.  
But Marco had moved his other arm and was now holding Bertholdt firmly in place against the wall, his leg between Bertholdt’s legs, and one of his arms clutching the boy’s right shoulder, pressing him against the wall. Hard.

Bertholdt opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, trying to find something to say… anything.  
What was happening…? WHAT WAS HAPPENING..? His mind reeled, trying to find a solution! He couldn’t move, he was so afraid…  
Then, it was as if he had had a whole bucket of cold water thrown at him.  
As dread uncoiled in his insides, he slowly felt Marco’s cold hand on his belt, unbuckling it, grazing at Bertholdt’s crotch while doing so.

Suddenly, it was all clear in Bertholdt’s mind. He knew what Marco wanted…

And that’s how Bertholdt ended up there… with Marco groping his body, while he begged him to stop: “W-wait, M-Marco…! Don…Don’t… I… I Marco please… stop, I …” Whimpered Bertholdt.

But Marco didn’t care, thus he told him so: “Bertholdt” he uttered, with a sugar coated voice, as if he were speaking gently to some child “You know I’m not gonna stop… and you also know you can scream all you want, and nobody will hear you because they’re at the other side of the facility eating, and they won’t be back until one hour at least, which will give us plenty of time to have fun…”

"But…But Reiner"

"Reiner what? “ He said, with a slightly amused tone of voice. “Do you think he will come and rescue you? What do you think? That he is gonna think that you’re in danger with the kind, cute Marco, who just asked you to stay to ask you for some kind of help…? “He emphasized his sentence by smiling kindly and batting his lashes .  
“Hahaha!! You’re dreaming, then! He probably is acting like the good soldier he is, trying to get into Christa’s pants, enjoying a moment alone without you to follow him like a lovesick puppy! Bertholdt… Reiner is not going to come because he certainly is HAPPY that for once he can enjoy a moment ALONE!!”

Bertholdt was sobbing; silent tears rolling down on his cheeks.  
This was his biggest fear.  
He loved Reiner more than anything in the world, and he was so afraid to be a burden to him, he was so afraid never to be loved by Reiner anymore!

Marco took advantage of Bertholdt’s distress to press him harder against the wall, and to remove the tall boy’s pants completely.  
Bertholdt burst into tears. “Marco… Marco no, please, Marco, I… I don’t want that, please you know I.... I love Reiner and I-”  
A hot mouth abruptly pressed against his; slick tongue forcing it's way into his mouth.  
Bertholdt gagged, he tried to turn away, but the hand and leg pinning him to the wall were surprisingly strong, and Marco’s other hand was firmly holding his face in place.

He forced the tall boy’s mouth open and kissed him even harder.  
Bertholdt was wheezing trough his nose, he couldn’t stop blubbering, fat tears gushing out of his eyes, he couldn’t see anything, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think about anything else than pleas for Marco to stop what he was doing : “Please, no please Marco no, don’t !!!! Please Reiner, PLEASE SAVE ME !!”

He had said that last bit out loud, having managed to dislodge his face from Marco’s grip.  
Marco leered at him again, with a sadistic smile, and then he burst into a fit of evil laughter.

”HAHAHA!! You actually, REALLY think that he is gonna come and rescue you, don’t you…? But you’re alone here Bertl, it’s just you and me! “

“DON’T !!!!! DON’T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT”

"Ohhh… Feisty! I like that…. Why…? Don’t you want to have fun with me and pretend I’m Reiner…?”  
He said, in a cruel voice.  
“Admit it, you want him, you crave him! I know you do! And he doesn’t return your feelings!! You know, for him, you’re just a friend… For him you are nothing else but a burden, a shy quiet “friend” always following him around like a lost puppy!” He mocked.  
“You want him to touch you, to kiss you” Marco emphasized each word by touching and kissing Bertholdt.  
“You want him to make love to you? Hah! But you’re never gonna have that Bertl… you’re never gonna be anything more than a friend, to him!”

"Don’t…“ Sniveled Bertholdt  
“Please stop, please don’t say that, stop…” He was crying, sniffling grossly, his face was a mess, and it began to worsen by the minute.

"Shh… don’t cry Bertl…“ Marco whispered in his ear while chuckling slightly. “Pretend I’m him, you’ll see, it’s gonna feel good, so good! “ He slurred. “Just imagine I’m Reiner, and if you’re a nice boy, maybe I won’t mark your body too much? What do you think?” He asked to a bewildered, wide eyed Bertholdt.  
“If Reiner doesn’t see what we did, he will maybe continue liking you..? Because you know… nobody wants a second-hand toy to play with. But if you’re not a good boy… I’m gonna mark you as my own, I’m gonna imprint so many bruises on your body that Reiner is never gonna be able to look at you the same way!”  
Bertholdt sobbed harder, sweating more than ever and starting to tremble.  
“All you will see in his eyes, instead of his feeble feelings for you will be pity, sadness and disgust , and I know you don’t want that, Bertholdt, do you? “

"No… No I… No… But Reiner… NO! He won’t… Reiner will kill you!" yelled Bertholdt.

"I don’t care!” Screamed Marco.  
“I’ll take what I want, and if he knows, he’ll never look at you the same way, come one Bertl…” Marco’s voice was getting louder. “Fight me… hit me, bite me, scratch me SCREAM” He shouted.  
“I don’t care, because you won’t even dare… Because now, you know what REAL shame feels like, and you know that if you call for help or tell anybody about this, everyone will know how weak you are; because I forced myself on you, and you couldn’t even defend yourself when I started. You let it happen” He said in a softer voice.  
“Bertholdt… You let it happen, and we both know that somewhere, deep inside, you want that… You want to know what it feels like to be touched, to be kissed, to be taken and possessed!” Marco murmured, leaning closer to Bertholdt’s ear. Even closer than he already was all this time, pressing his body flush to Bertholdt’s.  
“ And… maybe you want Reiner to be the one who touches you, but I told you, I don’t care if you pretend I’m him, because I don’t even care if you want this or not, I’m gonna take what I want, and I couldn’t care less about the aftermath…” Said the freckled boy with a wink.

Bertholdt wasn’t moving. He was only shivering, unable to talk, he couldn’t do anything…  
Marco was right, he couldn’t tell anyone about this… If Reiner found out about that whole thing, and about the fact that he was in love with the blond, he would be so angry at him for not defending himself, and he would be so disgusted by his feelings towards him. So disgusted to see what happened to him, that he wouldn’t even let Bertholdt touch him anymore and …  
And he wouldn’t even look at him the same way he used to: kind and loving, protective…  
And Bertholdt couldn’t lose that, because it was as if, somehow Reiner was returning the tall boy’s feelings – in a platonic way, yes, but it was better than nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to help me correct it, beta it or anything else, please don't hesitate to comment or send me a message !!  
> Also I'm French, so sometimes, I don't understand the Grammar or Spelling mmistakes I make, I hope it's not too full of mistakes tough. 
> 
> I have to admit, this is the first fanfiction I've ever finished...
> 
> I'll re-edit it when I'm finished with the second part.


End file.
